What Happens Along the Way
by kalibelle
Summary: MIRACLE-The story of the 1980 Olympics as experienced by Isabel Brooks and her family and friends.


_Ok first...I own nothing that you recognize...the onlyMiracle related thing I own ismy DVD but thats as close as I come...oh well...

* * *

_

Isabel Brooks blinked her eyes as the sun shown in through the windows of her third story apartment. Shifting slightly as to not wake her peacefully sleeping boyfriend next to her, she peered over his body to check the time.

7:46

She sighed quietly. 14 minutes until she had to get up; not enough time to back to sleep but still too early to start the day. Well, in her opinion 8 o'clock was too early, especially on a Sunday but such was life. Her father had called the previous afternoon and told her to meet him in his office at the U at 9am sharp. When she asked why he simply restated his request and hung up. Their conversation troubled her; it wasn't his abruptness that seemed odd but that he seemed nervous, no, more flustered, that was it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the warm body next to her began to stir. She smiled as the strong arms around her waist tightened and she felt soft lips on her bare shoulder journey to her neck where they continued placing feather light kisses until they reached her ear.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied as she rolled over staying in his embrace and leaned down for a long passionate kiss.

"Hmm…good morning indeed." He tightened his arms on her waist pulling her closer while lifting his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss as it started to get more intense; his hands making their way up her back slowly inching up the material on her tank top. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get even closer so she could…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...

"Uuuugg!" she groaned dropping her head to his chest as he reached over and hit the alarm to turn it off.

"I thought we were done with school. We graduated you know, so we can sleep in now. Besides its Sunday, why'd you set the alarm?" he questioned.

"Oh, my father called last night, said he wants me to meet him at nine. It was odd, he seemed so, I don't know, worked up about it. I've never heard him like that before. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about," Isabel replied while tracing random circles on his chest.

"Well maybe he got the job."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him confused.

"Geez Izzy! You know the Olympic coaching job! You couldn't stop talking about it the other day."

"Oh yeah!" She sat up suddenly and got out of bed. "I bet he did," she said to herself as she walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

Isabel walked out of the bathroom after her shower with her towel wrapped around her body. She saw Robbie still laying on bed staring at the ceiling with a worried expression on his face obviously thinking about something and she was pretty sure she knew what was going through his mind.

"Are you still going to try out? You know you'll make it," she called from their walk in closet while she slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"I don't know," he replied walking over and leaning against the door frame still in his sweatpants and University of Minnesota hockey t-shirt.

"Aww, come on Robbie! You have to!"

He sighed. "As long as you can promise me that if I make it, it will because I deserve it," he paused and pulled her to him. "And not because I'm dating the coach's daughter," he finished seriously.

"Are you kidding!" She smiled and brought one of her arms up around his neck while using the other to poke him in the chest to emphasize her point as she continued. "You would make it in spite of who I happen to be. Daddy liked you more before I brought you home. And besides, he would never let me influence him or let his personal feelings about our relationship get in the way of choosing his team." She paused pulling away. "Although I think it's the rest of the team's feelings about this that you have to worry about."

"Gee, that certainly makes me feel better," he moped walking out to flop back down on the bed.

"Well at least you know none of the boys from Minnesota will think anything of it and I'm sure that once the others get to know Daddy they will be giving you awards for sticking around as long as you have." She replied sitting down next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaning down to prop herself up across his chest. She loved her father but even she admitted he could be bit overbearing and scary. He had never approved of her and Robbie's relationship but some how through all of her dad's disapproving glares and extra laps after practice Robbie had never left. Eventually her dad had stopped trying to scare Robbie away but that didn't mean he was happy about the relationship. "And I'm sure Buzzy will be there. Gail told me she'd call the whole thing off if he didn't at least go to the tryout."

They both laughed. "I can't believe Buzz and Gail got engaged. It seems like just yesterday that I met them."

"I know, but what was that, sophomore year in high school that you and Liz moved here?"

"Yeah, 10th grade, man were we so young and innocent then." Robbie laughed at the memory.

Elizabeth McClanahan was Robbie's younger sister and one of Isabel's best friends, she also happened to be living in their apartment at the moment. The McClanahan family moved into Isabel's neighborhood when she and Robbie were 15 and Liz was 14. Liz was extremely smart and had skipped the 8th grade putting them all in the same in the same grade level. Isabel and her best friend Gail had some classes with Liz and the three became fast friends when they discovered their shared interest in figure skating. Robbie and Buzz met through the local hockey team and even though Buzzy was a senior he and Robbie were soon the best of friends.

For siblings, Robbie and Liz were pretty close and soon the two groups of friends had merged into one and the rest was history.

"Oh, so we're old and delinquent now?" She joked getting up and walking to the mirror to pull her shoulder length dark brown hair into a ponytail. Robbie sat up and gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look through the glass. "Ok. Ok. So we weren't the most…well behaved kids in high school…or…college."

Robbie just shook his head and laughed. "Whatever."

Isabel got up, grabbing her purse and looking for a missing sandal. "Hey, have you seen my…thanks." She said taking the sandal he was dangling from his fingertips with a teasing grin. She slipped it on and made her way out of their room and to the front door in the living room with Robbie following close behind.

Isabel turned around, out her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. "You are going to try out and you are going to make it because you are the best."

He grinned at this and brought his hands to her face mimicking her position. "And you are going to talk to your father and you are going to leave right now because you're late!" he shot back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine. See you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in for a proper goodbye kiss pulling her towards him. When they pulled back, both were breathless as he leaned his forehead on hers. "I think your dad can wait a few more minutes," he grinned.

"I really should be going," she whispered but didn't move away.

"Like I said your dad can wait." He pulled her in for what would be another long kiss when they where jolted back to reality by a knock on the door just a few inches away.

Isabel turned around, staying in Robbie's embrace pulling away just enough to open the door to reveal Buzzy Schneider and his fiancée, Gail. The two guests took in the scene in front of them: Robbie had his arms around Isabel from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder both of them flushed and breathing hard wearing matching expressions of annoyance.

"Uhh...we're not interrupting anything are we? I mean geez you guys it's what, 9:15!" Buzzy cried.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late; my dad probably thinks I'm lying dead in a ditch somewhere!" Isabel cried picked up her purse that had been dropped and the keys to Robbie's new car. "Love you hon, I'm gonna take your car, ok? Good." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door calling out to Buzzy and Gail as she brushed past. "I won't be too long guys. See you when I get back."

They only stared after her still standing stunned in front of the door.

"Bye Izzy!" Robbie called to her as she ran down the stairs before he turned his attention back to the couple in front of him. "Hey guys. What brings you here so early? I figured you would still be…celebrating the engagement." He ended with a smile opening the door wider and stepping aside to let them in.

"Ha ha Robbie. Very funny." Gail said dryly as she walked in and gave her friend a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Mac."

"Buzzy."

"So where was little miss twinkle toes off to in such a rush?" Buzzy asked going into the kitchen to grab a soda out of the fridge before sitting down on the couch next to Gail.

"Go ahead Buzzy help your self." Robbie said to Buzzy who was already making himself right at home in his friend's apartment. "She has a meeting with her dad. She was supposed to be there at nine but I guess she got a little…distracted." He smiled slyly settling down into the chair across from the couch.

"She said she was coming right back right?" Gail spoke up. "Because I kind of need to talk to her and Liz about something."

"Yeah, she should be right back. I don't know when Liz will be up though. She came in pretty late last night." Rob answered getting up. "Do you guys want something to eat? I didn't get to have breakfast yet." He asked walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know. What ya got?" Buzz called as he and Gail followed.

Robbie opened the fridge, frowned, and moved onto the cupboards. After a minute he turned around and reported his findings. "Well, there's some cereal, but no milk, some bread and cheese, or a box of noodles. Not much. We're supposed to go shopping later I guess," he shrugged.

"Oh, it's ok. We ate earlier," Gail said nudging Buzzy.

"What? Oh yeah, I wasn't hungry anyways," he stammered rubbing where her elbow had jabbed him in the ribs.

"Gee guys. Real discrete."

Just then Liz walked in looking like a zombie. She was still wearing her pajamas, her long almost black hair in a tangled mess of a ponytail and last night's mascara smeared around her eyes. Every one stood silently and watched as she walked to cupboards, pushed her older brother out of the way and grabbed the lone box of cereal then plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs.

It wasn't her disheveled appearance or lack of acknowledgement for them that had Buzz, Gail, and Robbie stunned. Liz was known to stay out late on weekends now and then; she was quite a partier. What had them standing open mouthed was the fact that she was awake and out of her room at such an early hour. When Liz stayed out, she stayed out all night, not coming in until three or four in the morning, a habit that used to scare her brother but he had since grown used to her antics and let it slide as long as he knew where she was.

"What? Can't a girl eat some cereal in her own kitchen?" Liz snapped finally noticing her audience and apparently very cranky and sleep deprived.

"Hey it's just that I didn't think we'd be seeing you so early seeing as you didn't get home until four o'clock this morning!" Robbie replied somewhat annoyed. "And it's not your kitchen. You're lucky Isabel and I let you live her considering you rarely pay rent."

"Eh, details, details," she waved his comments off with her hand and turned to face her guests who had sat down at the table sometime since she had burst in. "So what brings you two to our, I'm sorry to Robbie and Isabel's," she amended with a glare towards Robbie, "little apartment today?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and Isabel about some wedding things but since Isabel ran out of here this morning I guess we'll have to wait for her to return." Gail, the ever polite and considerate one answered.

"Figures. Everyone always has to wait for Izzy." Liz rolled her eyes and shoved another handful of cereal into her mouth. Gail only politely smiled in response. She knew after years of being friends that Liz was normally a sweet caring person but that side didn't usually show itself until afternoon or Liz had a good night's sleep.

Buzzy laughed and pulled out a deck of cards. "Well, why we wait for Twinkle Toes, how 'bout I whip you three at poker?"

"You know if Izzy knew you still called her that she would kill you." Robbie said sitting down and picking up the cards Buzz dealt him.

"Nah, she'd never hurt me."

"Right then, you think that; let's just see you call her that to her face."

* * *

An hour and a half later they were still playing and had they been playing for money Buzzy would have cleaned all their bank accounts. They heard the door open and Isabel came into the kitchen. She walked up and hugged Robbie from behind putting her head on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So how much has he taken from you guys this time?"

Buzzy smiled widely but Liz protested. "Hey! It's just a bit of bad luck."

"Or maybe it's the fact the no one in the McClanahan family can play poker to save their lives." Isabel straightened up and went to get a glass of water. "And Gail over there couldn't tell a lie if it smacked her in the face," she joked.

"Hey, I thought it was because I had some serious skill!" Buzzy cried pretending to be offended while Isabel simply raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look. It didn't last long though as the whole room burst into a fit of laughter.

"So Izzy, what did your dad want?" Robbie asked after they had regained their composure and Isabel slid into the seat next to him.

"Oh, he got the job," she replied with no emotion in her voice, her smile having completely faded from her face. She looked down at her cards not letting anyone meet her eyes.

"Really? That's great!" Gail said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. It sure is," Isabel sighed, still not looking at anyone.

Buzz, Robbie, Gail and Liz all looked confused but Robbie was the first to voice their shared confusion. "But-," he started only to be cut off by Isabel snapping at him.

"But nothing."

"So he just told you he got the job, nothing else? He couldn't have done that over the phone?"

"What is your problem! I told you he got the job leave it at that!" Isabel cried finally looking up at everyone. Tears we're beginning to stream down her face although it wasn't clear if they were tears of sadness, anger or most likely a mixture of both. She jumped up and ran into the bedroom where she slammed the door and locked it.

"Okay…" Buzzy said slowly before picking up the cards Isabel had thrown at them before she stormed off.

Robbie and Gail shared a look while Liz sighed and threw her cards down in frustration. "Figures, just when I had a good hand too."

They all knew Isabel had occasional temper flare ups but they never lasted long and usually only consisted of a short period of yelling sometimes accompanied by the throwing of a few books or chairs or in this case, playing cards, what ever was in reach. She was normally a very easy going person, taking everything in stride but sometimes it got to be too much for her and she would blow off steam for a while.

When she didn't come out apologizing profusely for her outburst a few minutes later like she normally did, Robbie got up and walked over to the door knocking lightly. "Izzy? Hon, are you ok?" he paused, no answer. "Come on. Let me in sweetie." Again no answer so he reached up and grabbed the he had hidden on top of the door frame for these occasions. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and shut the door behind him quietly. He saw Isabel lying on the bed with her face buried in her arms on top of his pillow. "Aww, Izzy what happened?" He questioned sitting down next to her.

Isabel rolled onto her side to face him. "Everything was fine. But then You-Know-Who had to show up and make a mess of everything," she sniffled wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She sat up and let Robbie pull her into a hug.

"Oh God. You, your mom, and your dad all in the same room," Robbie sighed. "That's never good."

"I don't know how she even knew I was going to be there. I guess Dad told her. But why? I'm twenty-one; she has no control over me anymore, not that she ever did."

Isabel's parents divorced when she was eight. While they were married Isabel's birth mom, Shelly, never cared for Isabel and blamed all her problems on the small girl but for some reason after the divorce Shelly demanded custody of her and proceeded to ruin the rest of her early childhood years. The day Isabel turned eighteen she was packed and ready to move in with her father and his family. Her dad's new wife, Patti, had always liked Isabel and was more of a mother to her than her real one and always had an open bed for her or offered a shoulder to cry on while Isabel was growing up.

"What on earth could your mother complain about now? You haven't seen or heard from her in over a year? Is she even in Minnesota anymore?"

"Apparently she thinks Dad is trying to force his obsession on me. She thinks I shouldn't be around hockey so much and don't even mention the Olympics after what happened the last time I was there," Isabel sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit next to Robbie and rest her head on his shoulder. "If she didn't want me around hockey then where was all this complaining the last four years? And just because Dad coaches and you and Buzzy play, well I've always liked hockey, it had nothing to do with you guys." Isabel said, her tone get louder and angrier by the second. She stood up and began to pace. "And the Olympics thing! It was four years ago. I'm over it! I can still skate so I'm happy. No matter how many times I tell her this she just doesn't get it; she thinks she has to protect me or something. Where was this motherly side when I needed it?"

"Whoa. Isabel calm down."

"No! She thinks Dad is forcing me to do this. Like anyone could force me to do anything!" Isabel continued her ranting while the pacing was beginning to make Robbie dizzy. "Like I said I'm not being forced to do anything. I want to do this. Urg! I hate her! I hate her! I ha-"

Robbie had had enough. He jumped up, grabbed her shoulders and held her in place in front of him. "What are you talking about Isabel?"

"Oh! My dad offered me a job. Two, actually," she said excitedly hopping into his arms and smiling up at him, her anger having evaporated in an instant. Seeing his confused look she continued, "I get to be the team manager. I work with tickets, hotels, room arrangements. And I get to help Doc since I just finished the nursing program at school."

"Wow! That's great," Robbie said and gave her a quick kiss. "I just hope I'll be able to join you."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I have a feeling we have a long Olympic journey in front of us," she said with a gleam in her eye that told Robbie she knew something and wasn't about to tell. He followed her as she practically skipped out of the room and couldn't help but smile at how quickly her moods changed. Over seven years and he still hadn't gotten used to it. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'keeps things interesting.'

_

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so I know that might have been a little long and boring but it was just an introduction to the characters. It will get more interesting. And I know my characters may seem kinda strange but I based parts of their personalities off people I know…and yeah they're kinda strange people. And I know not everything is historically accurate like their ages and what not but oh well I changed some stuff to fit my story better. So let me know what you think and I'll tell you this right now…I probably won't be able to update too often b/c of school and work and multiple family problems…as well as soon to be loss of internet but I will try I promise!_


End file.
